Sleeping Habits
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Short little ficlet about Jack & Sam's non-relationship. Fun is abound. RR.


Title - Sleeping Habits  
By - PheonixFireBlack  
Summary - Short little ficlet about Jack & Sam's non-relationship. (If you want something about a non...you should read my Goonies fic. I swear, a good fourth of that is all about a non-brain lol!)  
Category - Stargate: SG-1  
Genre - Romance/General  
Feedback - Please?  
Critisism - Sure! grins  
_**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any recognizable characters from Stargate SG-1  
Claimer - I do, however, own the planet that SG-1 is on. I probably don't own the code number thing, though....**_  
Notes - Sam/Jack fluff is abound. WARNING: based off of a dream (I'm not that weird! Honestly, I can't be the only one on the planet that dreams about people in a tv show that I've practically become obsessed with!) lol. Anyway, here ya go!

---------------------------  
Sleeping Habits  
---------------------------  
  
Jack sighed as he lay there in the tent that had been pitched about two hours ago. He was freezing cold and trying to go to sleep, thinking that the other two members of his team decided that Carter would be in his tent for some specific reason that was unknown to him. It was completely unknown to him, but he liked to think that it was. He started slowly tapping his fingers on the ground. Not being able to fall asleep sucked. Then he heard something. What the hell was it? Oh! Chattering teeth. Wait...who--right...Carter. "Carter?"

"Sir?" She asked as best she could with her teeth chattering the way they were.

"Cold, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why, oh, why did we have to pick a planet that's in the middle of winter?"

"Because...we did?" Sam suggested.

"Well, we were stupid. We should consider the fact that the planets we come to might be in a different season than we are."

"I'll remember that, sir."

Then all conversation died. Neither spoke. The only noise was the chattering of Sam's teeth...and soon enough, Jack's as well. "Fer cryin' out loud!" Jack whisper-yelled.

"Sir..."

"Freezing my ass off, is all that's wrong, Sam."

"Right..."

"Here's an idea," O'Neill started, here."

"Excuse me, sir?" Sam turned over onto her other side to face the colonel.

"You," He pointed at her, "Come over here," and to a place right next to him.

"But, sir--"

"That's an order, Major." Jack couldn't help but use that when he wanted her to do something. He really didn't over do it, but sometimes he just had to so Carter would do something.

Sam couldn't disobey a direct order, so she did as she was told. She was standing next to Jack, sleeping bag in hand, "Sir?"

Jack had his sleeping bag open and he gegstured for her to lay down next to him.

Sam's eyes went wide, "But...sir, I--"

"Carter...do you **_want_** to freeze to death?"

"No, but--"

"We've been in a similar-ish situation before, if you do recall." Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right...ok..." Sam did just that and lay down next to him, but put her sleeping bag over the two of them as well.

Not much time had passed and the two had fallen straight to sleep. No one else on the team would have to be the wiser about this situation....EVER.

Three hours later, Sam found herself awake and...crying? Yes, she was crying and she knew why. She bit her lower lip to keep the sobs to herself. She wanted him, but she couldn't have him. She could never have him as long as they were both part of the military in any way. It was a stupid rule and very unfair, but life never was all that fair. Sam took in a sharp breath when she heard him move and mutter something.

"Sam?" Jack whispered, so as to not wake her if she really wasn't awake and it wasn't all part of his imagination.

_Is he awake?_ She thought. "Sir?" She whispered, not sure if he really was awake or talking in his sleep; he did that sometimes.

"Are you...crying?" He asked, his voice soft and still in a whisper.

_Yep. He's awake._ "No..." _Dammit! _Sam thought. She had wanted him to believe her answer, but he wouldn't do that now that her voice had faltered like that. Sam could hear him sit up a little and she could feel him leaning over her slightly.

"Sam...what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, sir." Sam said, really not wanting to talk about it.

"Sam..." Jack warned.

"Really, it's nothing, sir." She cursed her voice for wavering again. "Why does it matter, anyway?" How dumb could she get? Why, oh why did she just persue the conversation?

"Sam." He repeated in the same tone as before, "What is it?"

"It's nothing, sir. And you wouldn't be interested in it."

"When something's wrong with my Major, I take interest in what it is." Jack frowned slightly at himself and mentally slapped himself. _**My Major**? _He thought, _What the **hell**? Where did that come from? _

Sam sighed and turned over to face him. "Sir...I..." She frowned and tried to think of a way to say what she was trying to...say. However, she found that without just out-and-out telling him, there was no other way to put it. She sighed, but went into the explanation, "You know...how I feel about you, sir...that's all there is to it."

"But the crying....why were crying?"

"Because I realized how impossible it is for anything to happen between us."

"Impossible, huh?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, sir. It's not possible in any way because of regulations and--" Sam suddenly found Jack's lips trapped over her own. She pulled away, "Sir..."

"Not so impossible, now is it?"

"Sir...you just broke regulation..."

Jack shrugged, "Who's gonna know? Me...and you...no one else. We don't have to tell anyone, now do we?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer from her before he kissed her again. Jack was shocked when she didn't hesitate to kiss back. When they broke away, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Turning into Teal'C, are you, sir?"

"No...just trying to understand why ealier you were against it and now you kissed back..."

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. Best I can figure, if no one else is going to find out...I may as well just give into temptation." She smiled a little.

Jack let out a light laugh. That was just amusing. "Well...Temptation might be the name of this planet from now on." He grinned.

"Oh, really? I guess that will be another secret of ours."

Jack couldn't help it; with a smile like that on her face, she was just asking to be kissed again. "We should have thought of this earlier..." He muttered.

Sam tried to stifle the yawn that she felt coming on, but failed. She blinked a few times and looked at Jack, smiling a little bit, "Sleep?"

"Sounds good." Jack said and they both laid back down. He put an arm about her waist and pulled her closer. "That's better..." He muttered.

"Mmhmm..."

Little did either of the two know that Daniel would make the sun pour in through the thin tent even more than it normally would when he opened the flap-door the next morning. They neither one knew of the teasing that would ensue because of the position Daniel would find them in. Neither of them knew about anything that would be bound to come in the morning and quite possibly over the next few weeks. The two would never dream of what they would have to endure over the next few months. The pair only knew that their non-relationship was a secret for the moment and they would prefer that it stayed that way. They also knew that now they could both be in paradise, on cloud nine, in heaven, and other various phrases that all come down to being in love. The couple knew that they were happy and for now, that's all that mattered.

---------------------------  
End Sleeping Habits  
---------------------------

Notes - Well, wasn't that just about the shortest thing EVER? Shrug Oh well, it was fun. It was a little different than my dream, but still had the same basic stuff. I'm off to go try and figure out what the hell an Atacer (At-uh-seer) is supposed to do for my other fic (SG-1: The Next Generation - stupid title since it really has hardly anything to do with the fic if only you knew what I had planned for it! lol but check it out! grin).

Later days,  
PFB


End file.
